biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Poverty
Deep poverty or extreme poverty, TR: κατὰ βάθους (kata bathos), was the expression used by Paul to describe the financial position of the congregations of Macedonia. Example of underserved kindness :2 Corinthians 8:1-15 1 Now we want you to know, brothers, about the '''undeserved kindness of God that has been granted to the congregations of Macedonia. 2 During a great test under affliction, their abundance of joy and their deep poverty made the riches of their generosity abound. 3 For it was according to their means, yes, I testify, it was even beyond their means, 4 while they on their own initiative kept earnestly begging us for the privilege of kindly giving, to have a share in the relief ministry for the holy ones. 5 And not merely as we had hoped, but first they gave themselves to the Lord and to us through God’s will. 6 So we encouraged Titus that, just as he had initiated this work among you, he should also complete this same kind giving on your part. 7 Nevertheless, just as you abound in everything, in faith and word and knowledge and all earnestness and in our love for you, may you also abound in this kind giving. 8 I am saying this, not to command you, but to make you aware of the earnestness of others and to test the genuineness of your love. 9 For you know the undeserved kindness of our Lord Jesus Christ, that although he was rich, he became poor for your sake, so that you might become rich through his poverty. Seek first the Kingdom :'Matthew 6:25-34 :''Sermon on the Mount 25 “On this account I say to you: Stop being anxious about your lives as to what you will eat or what you will drink, or about your bodies as to what you will wear. Does not life mean more than food and the body than clothing? 26 Observe intently the birds of heaven; they do not sow seed or reap or gather into storehouses, yet your heavenly Father feeds them. Are you not worth more than they are? 27 Who of you by being anxious can add one cubit to his life span? 28 Also, why are you anxious about clothing? Take a lesson from the lilies of the field, how they grow; they do not toil, nor do they spin; 29 but I tell you that not even Solomon in all his glory was arrayed as one of these. 30 Now if this is how God clothes the vegetation of the field that is here today and tomorrow is thrown into the oven, will he not much rather clothe you, you with little faith? 31 So never be anxious and say, ‘What are we to eat?’ or, ‘What are we to drink?’ or, ‘What are we to wear?’ 32 For all these are the things the nations are eagerly pursuing. Your heavenly Father knows that you need all these things. 33 “Keep on, then, seeking first the Kingdom and his righteousness, and all these other things will be added to you. 34 So never be anxious about the next day, for the next day will have its own anxieties. Each day has enough of its own troubles. Category:New Covenant Narratives Category:Last Days Narratives